


all I want is love that lasts, is all I want too much to ask

by MagicaLyss



Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Harley Keener, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Harley Keener Flirts, Idiots in Love, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Mutual Pining, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Oblivious Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaLyss/pseuds/MagicaLyss
Summary: Febufluff Day 7 & 8 - Hugs & I Dare You To Kiss MeHarley tells Peter everything. Peter knew it all.Except for the one thing that weighed down on Harley’s shoulders every time he saw his best friend.Peter doesn’t know that Harley’s in love with him.He doesn’t know that Harley’s been pining for nearly four years, holding in every thought, every hope, every dream of kissing the boy. Even just once.But it was like how every love story went. The boy who couldn’t tell his crush the truth because he was a coward. Because he was scared of what might happen if the feelings aren’t reciprocated.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: A Permanent Hug From You {Parkner Febufluff} [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620397
Comments: 11
Kudos: 291





	all I want is love that lasts, is all I want too much to ask

* * *

  
**_Losers Club_ **

**Harley:**

Stop spamming memes here

I’m trying to do homework believe it or not

**  
Shelly:**

That’s a lie. Don’t even try to pretend

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

You’re just salty bcs you couldn’t copy my chem homework

**  
Harley:**

I’m giving up on homework

I don’t care anymore

I’ll convince Peter to let me copy his

Is he out?

Is that why he’s not responding?

**  
Darling:**

Just finished up, heading home now

You can copy my chem if you need it

And my trig if you’re still not done

But absolutely not my English that essay took me nearly four days to bullshit

  
  
**Guy In The Chair:**

If Harley gets your trig, can I get it too?

  
  
**Darling:**

Yeah lunch tomorrow y’all can copy

  
**  
Harley:**

Yall??

Am I finally rubbing off on you??

Y’all omg-

**  
Shelly:**

If you say y’all one more time, I’m leaving

  
**  
Harley:**

:(((((

**  
Darling:**

Omg speaking of-

May was going through some of our old things

And she found this notebook

_{Image Attached}_

From when me and Ned used to play truth or dare

In like the third grade

So dumb

She thinks it’s the funniest thing in the world

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

We should play again

For old times sake

  
**  
Shelly:**

I’ve got time

  
**  
Harley:**

I gave up on hw already so y’all know I’m down

Ned go first bcs you suggested it

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

Truth or dare, Peter

  
**  
Darling:**

Dare

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

Go out as SM and get as many selfies as you can with strangers

In five minutes

Go

  
**  
Harley:**

Tomorrow all the headlines are gonna be so dumb

Like ‘SM was out past curfew taking selfies with strangers???’

‘SM – too busy taking seflies to fight crime’

**  
Darling:**

_{Sixteen Images Attached}_

Surprisingly a lot

If May kills me I’m blaming you

Truth or Dare keener

  
**  
Harley:**

Dare

go easy on me I’m just a babie

**  
Darling:**

Prank call Tony

Make it funny not dumb

**  
Harley:**

Fine…

He didn’t pick up

No joke

I just got ghosted by Tony

**  
Shelly:**

Are you surprised?

I would’ve ghosted you too

  
**  
Harley:**

Truth or dare shelly

**  
Shelly:**

If you call me shelly one more time

I’ll kick you off the decathlon team

Truth

  
**  
Harley:**

What’s your biggest regret, Shelly?

  
**  
Shelly:**

One, you’re off decathlon Flash gets your spot

Two, my BIGGEST regret 

Is deciding to be friends with you losers

  
**  
Darling:**

Hey!

Not true

You’re lying

You love us

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

We may be losers

But you’re a loser too

Just embrace it

  
**  
Harley:**

Yeah just embrace it shelly

**  
Shelly:**

Honestly my biggest regret

And don’t laugh or you’re all off decathlon

Is that I isolated myself for so long because I thought  
it was better that way

And I missed out on a lot of things over the years until you  
dumbasses made me hang out with you

  
**  
Darling:**

MJ!!!!

We love you!

We STAN character development

  
**  
Shelly:**

No shut up

No more sentimental things

Truth or dare ned

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

TRUTH

  
**  
Shelly:**

Who was your first crush?

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

Fuck

That’s embarrassing

No

Okay

My first crush was Gabriella

From high school musical

  
**  
Harley:**

NED WHAT

OMG

You’re kidding

**  
Guy In The Chair:**

Not kidding

I had a huge poster of her on my wall

When I was like six

Anyways

Before I do of embarrassment

Truth or Dare Peter

  
**  
Darling:**

Truth

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

Can I do 2?

SM and Peter can be two different truths right?

  
**  
Shelly:**

Fair

  
**  
Darling:**

NOT FAIR

  
**  
Harley:**

Fair

Sorry peter

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

For SM, most embarrassing moment?

For PP, favourite memory of the Losers Club recently?

  
**  
Darling:**

One time as SM

Somebody asked me to do a backflip

And I got too confident

Tried to do a double backflip

Face planted

Broke my nose

Tony laughed at me for like weeks

  
**  
Shelly:**

You’re never living that down

  
**  
Harley:**

Omg no THAT’s why you broke your nose??

Tony wouldn’t tell me why

  
**  
Darling:**

Recently???

…

Don’t laugh

Harley took me to a drive-in theater

Was really nice

Movie was 10/10

Good snacks

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

I thin kyou mean snaccs ;)

  
**  
Harley:**

NED

**  
Shelly:**

Sounds romantic Peter?

Almost date like…

  
**  
Harley:**

I swear to god

  
**  
Darling:**

What??

Am I missing something??

  
**  
Harley:**

Nope you’re good

Your turn to ask somebody

  
**  
Shelly:**

Hmmm just makes you wonder

Doesn’t it

A drive-in theater?

Just the two of you?

Sounds a little…

Romantic…

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

Yeah…

Interesting..

Definitely a little curious

Isn’t it Harley?

  
**  
Harley:**

Stfu

I hate you both

Ignore them peter

Your turn to ask

  
**  
Darling:**

Harley

Truth or Dare

  
**  
Harley:**

Dare

**  
Darling:**

If I’m not being totally stupid

If I am, please ignore everything I’m about to say?

I dare you to come over to my place

  
**  
Harley** :

??

**  
Darling:**

I dare you

To kiss me?

  
**  
Harley:**

holyfucsk

isthisactuallyhappeneing

holyshit

omg

I’m literally-

omg

for real?

**  
Darling:**

for real

  
**  
Harley:**

holy shit

omg

this is insane

cannot believe this

I’m literally-

omg

okay

okay

okay

I’m on my way over

jfc

wtf

I’m gonna die

I am literally going to die

and I’ll be okay with it

I’m going to crash the car

I’ll se eyou in a minute

omg

  
  
**{Harley Has Left The Chat}**

**  
  
Shelly: **

good job parker

proud of you

  
**  
Guy In The Chair:**

We’ve had to listen to both of you pining for literally ever

And no matter how many times we told you, you never believed us

A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE WAS ALL IT TOOK???

  
**  
Shelly:**

Our work here is done Leeds

I’m out

  
**  
{Shelly Has Left The Chat}**

**  
  
Guy In The Chair: **

me too

Have fun Peter

I told you Harley was like madly in love with you

But keep the PDA to a minimum yeah?  
  


  
**  
{Guy In The Chair Has Left The Chat}  
  
**

**{Darling Has Left The Chat}**

* * *

Harley tells Peter everything.  
  


Everything from his everyday life to the old days in Rose Hill. Peter knows everything from his first word to his birthday parties as a kid to his elementary school experience to his sixth grade graduation. Peter knows about his little sister and everything there is to know about her, especially how much Harley loves her. Peter knows about Harley’s favourite foods and color and movies and songs. Peter knows every embarrassing thing there is to know about Harley.  
  


Peter knew it all.  
  


Except for the one thing that weighed down on Harley’s shoulders every time he saw his best friend.  
  


Peter doesn’t know that Harley’s in love with him.  
  


He doesn’t know that Harley’s been pining for nearly four years, holding in every thought, every hope, every dream of kissing the boy. Even just once.  
  


But it was like how every love story went. The boy who couldn’t tell his crush the truth because he was a coward. Because he was scared of what might happen if the feelings aren’t reciprocated.  
  


What would Harley do?  
  


Even the _thought_ of the embarrassment and the shame made him want to book a flight back to Tennessee just to get away from the feelings.  
  


But the other hand has just as many points. What if Peter _does_ feel the same? Harley doesn’t want to live the rest of his life lying and not knowing. That sounds worse than just dropping the pretenses.  
  


And all these thoughts have been stopped because Peter asked Harley.  
  


Peter asked Harley to kiss him.  
  


Dared him to, technically.  
  


It’s what Harley’s been dreaming about for _years_. It’s all Harley’s ever wanted.

  
  
But there’s that nagging worry that this will just be a kiss to Peter, not everything he’s ever wanted like it is for Harley. He’s worried this will just be a dare, a silly game.  
  


If it is, Harley wouldn’t hesitate to jump on a plane back to his hometown. He wouldn’t be able to handle the disappointment.  
  


_Turn nerves into excitement_. Peter had told him that.  
  


So, Harley knocks on the familiar apartment door and pretends his shaking hands are from excitement not absolute, heart-stopping fear.  
  


It pops open barely a second later and Peter’s there. Right there across from him.  
  


He’s wide-eyed like he can’t actually believe Harley’s there, bouncing on his feet, and smiling shyly, a gentle blush coating his cheeks.  
  


He’s wearing his pajamas. Soft Hello Kitty pants and one of Harley’s hoodies. Harley could’ve sworn his heart melted just a little bit seeing the smaller boy drowning in one of Harley’s hoodies. His hair is tousled and curly, the way Harley loves it, and he’s quick to pull Harley into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.  
  


“Not a joke?” Harley asks, because he _has_ to check. He has to be sure.  
  


But Peter looks so hopeful, so bright-eyed with innocence and happiness. “Not a joke. I swear.”  
  


And that’s all Harley needs to close the distance.  
  


He wraps his arms around Peter’s waist, drawing their chests together and presses their mouths together, eyes falling shut on instinct.  
  


Harley’s kissed people before. Back when he spent the previous summer kissing boys behind the sheds, hoping nobody saw because word travels fast in small towns. Back when he used to kiss boys he didn’t really know because he didn’t think he was allowed to kiss Peter.  
  


But now he is kissing Peter and it’s better than anything he could’ve imagined.  
  


One of Peter’s hands is against his cheek, holing him tight against his mouth, and the other is wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers sliding up into his hair.  
  


And it feels _right_. Harley doesn’t even care how cliché it sounds. It’s right. It’s where he’s meant to be.  
  


Peter pulls away first, pressing another soft kiss to Harley’s mouth the moment he takes a breath, and then he pulls away for real, but not out of Harley’s grasp.  
  


“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Harley says, blissful and happier than he’s been in a while.  
  


And Peter smiles. “Me too. Wanted to do that for a while.”  
  


“Four years,” Harley says. “Been wanting to be with you for four fucking years, darling.”  
  


Peter’s face falls, just a little bit, like he’s trying not to pout, and Harley can’t help but to kiss him again, trying to kiss the frown off his face.  
  


“It’s okay. Worth it for this, doll. Would wait forever for you,” Harley murmurs, barely able to pull away from Peter for long enough to say it. He wants to make up for all the time he missed.  
  


“Stay?” Peter says against Harley’s mouth, both arms around Harley’s shoulders and looking at Harley like he hung the stars in the sky. “Please?”  
  


Harley hums into another kiss. He pulls away just enough to say, “Course, love, of course.”  
  


Eventually, they don’t have the choice but to stop, lungs deprived, but it’s worth it. It’s all worth it.  
  


They head to Peter’s room, hand in hand, and curl up in his bed like they’ve done a thousand times before, but this time, they snuggle up beside each other in a way they’ve never let themselves.  
  


Harley keeps his arms tight around Peter, hugging him close, unwilling to let him go just in case.  
  


“Will you be mine, darling?” Harley asks, voice low and rough.  
  


Peter smiles like he’s made of sunlight. “Thought you’d never ask.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://lyssismagical.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Validation is appreciated i'm just a sad babie pls


End file.
